Wingless Angel-Chapter 37
Wingless Angel-Chapter 37 Theresa P.O.V We walked to where Christopher was. Silena leaned on Mike because of her fractured ankle. Christopher turned around to face us. His eyes were blood-red, just like Darius. But unlike Darius's, which made me want to run away in fear, they were cold like his eyes always were. Christopher turned his attention Silena and Allison first. "Hey you okay?" He asked. "What do you think?" Allison replied, with a weak smile. Christopher touched their injuries, and channelled his healing powers to them. Soon enough they were all better. "Thanks Chris." Silena said. Christopher spread his arms and hugged both of his little sisters. Allison and Silena hugged him back. Christopher turned his attention to me and Mike. "Come on you guys." Mike stepped forward and joined the group hug, I stood behind just watching them, laughing and smiling. Christopher noticed my insecurity and broke free from the embrace of his siblings. And whispered what I heard as "goodbye" and he walked over to me. "Hey." "Hey." I said casually. I saw the others walk away giving us some private time together. I stared at Christopher, his hair was grey like elderly grey. I traced my finger along the chain-link designs on his arm, then to the designs of his face. I looked into his eyes, and I leaned forward. For once I didn't hate myself for being tall, Christopher was not that tall, so I didn't have to tip-toe to kiss him. Before our lips met, he looked away. "What's wrong Christopher?" I asked. He looked at me, the cold in his eyes were gone, I saw vulnerability again, the same vulnerability I saw a day ago, before we spent the night together. "Christopher?" "Tessa, I'm a god now remember?..We can't.." He couldn't continue the sentence. "No..Christopher will find a way. We'll-" I choked. I already knew this was going to happen, I thought I was prepared for it, I have never been so wrong. Christopher cupped my cheek with his hand. "I'm sorry Theresa. I really wanted this to work. I do want to be with you." "No. Shut up!" I screamed. Despite his protest, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. That scent he always had was gone, that scent of blood and sweat. His body heat was gone too. At that time I realised that the Christopher I was kissing was not the same Christopher from the night before. He wasn't mortal or human anymore. I buried my face in his blood-caked shirt, crying. He hugged me, I held on tight to him. "I have to go now, I have to be beside my mother's side. Thanks Theresa. For everything." He said in my ear. I felt him slowly disappear, getting lighter in my hands. "No. Please No." I held on to him tighter, as if that would make him stay. I felt him kiss my forehead. "Goodbye Theresa. I love you." He said as the last part of him disappeared. I saw him smile before he finally disappeared completely. "I love you too Christopher." I said and just stared in blank space. I fell to my knees and covered my face, weeping. Allison walked up to me and said. "Hey it's okay." Then she hugged me, she spread her wings and those wings wrapped around me. They were beautiful, just like in my dream, they were Onyx coloured and had dark purple as secondary colour that were visible in the sunlight. Silena came up to me too, she hugged me and weeped as well. Mike just stood over us, like the protector he was. And that's how we were, sitting there crying. After a few minutes, I couldn't cry anymore. Mike helped me up, while Allison helped Silena up. "Let's go home." Mike said. Not trusting my voice, I just nodded. "Okay everyone hold on to me." Allison said, then she looked at Mike. "And be careful where you touch." Mike didn't say anything but grabbed her arm. Silena and me did the same thing. Allison spread her wings. "Are you going to shadow travel? Are you sure you can to that? I mean the last time Christopher did it he was knocked out for a day." Finally being able to say somthing. Allison grinned. "Oh that old guy is out of practise. I've been doing it for years. It's no problem for me. Plus." She nodded at the now setting sun. "Okay, well go ahead Allison." Mike said. Allison shadow-travelled and brought us along with her. While being surrounded by darkness, I realised the prophecy was complete. A Spawn of Nyx shall die in vain. A son of Nyx did die, he confessed his feelings for me but in the end it was in vain because we couldn't be together. The Son of Nyx died and a god was born... Wingless Angel Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 38|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 07:51, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page